


Bucky Smiles

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, JUST A WHOLE BUNCH OF FLUFF, One curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader wants to see Bucky smile more and finds way to make that happen.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 57





	Bucky Smiles

Bucky rarely smiled. Usually, the only person you saw him smile at was Steve. Though on occasion, you would see a smirk if Sam tripped or something. You’d been drawn to the somber Bucky since he came to live in the Avengers tower with everyone else. He was so quiet and most times kept to himself when he first arrived. 

Even now, he rarely spoke to you. He would come into the living room while you were watching tv or a movie and would sit at the other end of the couch, usually only asking what you were watching. You enjoyed those times because sometimes he would smile or laugh at whatever you were watching. His smile was addictive. You wanted to be the reason for it, not just whatever you happened to be watching.

You decided to make it a mission to find things to make him smile. You tried jokes, but since most of them were pop-culture related he didn’t get them. He would just look between you and Peter like a confused puppy. At least you had Peter to share those references with. No one else appreciated them.

One day you discovered how much he loved dogs. So you would find him wherever he might be in the building just to show him a cute puppy video. There was no way you would try to send it to his phone because you had to see his reaction. Sure enough, he would grace you one of his brilliant smiles. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Sam and Nat were the first to notice what you were up to, and of course, they teased you mercilessly about it. You couldn’t care less though. You lived for the moment you could see Bucky flash that thousand-watt smile.

One night everyone decided to go out to blow off some steam. You begged off saying you weren’t feeling great. Really you just wanted to stay home. You really weren’t much up to going out ever really. You thought you had the place to yourself, so you popped some popcorn, put on your most comfy PJs, and dragged your favorite blanket into the living room.

You laid on the couch, snuggled under your blanket and watched one of your favorite movies. You were probably about a third of the way through when you sensed someone standing above you. You glanced up and almost jumped off the couch before realizing it was Bucky.

“Crap! You scared me half to death!” you exclaimed sitting up on the couch.

“Sorry, y/n. I didn’t mean to scare you,” you said grinning down at you. “Do you mind if I join you?”

You moved over to make room for him, glaring at him. “You know I might believe you didn’t mean to scare me if you wiped that smirk off your face.”

Bucky sat down next to you and pulled part of your blanket over his lap. “I really didn’t mean to scare you, but your reaction was cute.”

“Cute? I look cute when I think I’m about to be murdered? Also, now you’re going to steal my blanket?”

“I’m sharing your blanket, and you are always cute, y/n,” he replied as he let his eyes drift to the tv screen as though he hadn’t just told you that you were freaking cute. What?

You paused the movie and turned to face him on the couch. “You think I’m cute?”

“You know you’re gorgeous,” he said flashing you that beautiful Bucky smile you were always looking for.

You could feel your cheeks heating up as the blush crept up your neck onto your face. “I..um..”

“You alright, doll?”

“Why are you here?” you blurted out. You couldn’t deal with him calling you gorgeous. You didn’t know how to respond, so your brain apparently decided to just blurt out what you’d been wondering since you had discovered him standing over you.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, sounding concerned but also sad at the thought you wanted him to leave.

You placed your hand on his arm to keep him from getting up. “No, no. That’s not what I meant. I thought everyone went out, but well you’re here.”

“I actually did go out with them, but when I discovered you weren’t with us, I turned around before we even got to the bar. I only went because I thought you were going.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It was like your dreams were coming true. Bucky had barely said anything to you, but now, here he was telling you how cute and gorgeous you looked and saying he only went out to be with you.

“Really? You wanted to be with me?” 

He nodded. “I like spending time with you. I know we don’t really talk much, but I enjoy your company. You’re so easy to be with, and you’re always showing me those videos to make me smile.”

“You have a really great smile. I love seeing it.”

It was Bucky’s turn to blush. He bit his lip before responding, “Do you think maybe you’d like to go out on a date? Just us, somewhere quiet. I think you’re like me and prefer less crowded places, right?”

“That’s why I didn’t go tonight. I would love to go on a date with you. Um.. we could make this a first date though. Then there won’t be so much first date pressure when we go out.”

“Sounds good to me. Shall we continue your movie?” he asked.

You picked up the remote and started the movie at the beginning since he had missed the first part. As you watched the movie, you moved closer to Bucky. Soon you were snuggled into his side, his metal arm wrapped around your shoulders and both of you covered with the blanket.

That’s how the rest of the group found you a few hours later when they came home. Nat was the first to walk into the room and notice. She quickly and quietly hushed the rest of them. They all tiptoed back out of the room and into their own rooms, leaving you undisturbed. You both looked so relaxed, they couldn’t bear to wake either of you.


End file.
